Red Judge
by BloodyBleedingWings
Summary: Woah.. Ini ff rate M pertama yg saya bikin.. Maaf dan harap maklum... Saya pemula... w Warning : yaoi , BL , contains rude words please enjoy RnR


My Second Fanfic with KyuSung

Tittle : Red Judge  
Pairing : KyuSung  
Rate : M  
Angst , Crime , Romance  
_**  
Don't like, Don't read !**_

Summary :_**  
**_Kebohongan, keserakahan , ketidak adilan , aku **BENCI** semua itu. **BENCI. BENCI. BENCI. BENCI !**  
Mereka yang telah membuat hidupku menjadi seperti ini. Mereka yang hampir membunuhku. Mereka yang hampir merusak masa depanku. Anak nakal harus **DIHUKUM. HUKUM. HUKUM. HUKUM !**Didunia ini ada hukum. Didunia ini ada pengadilan. Didunia ini ada hakim yang menghakimi orang-orang yang terbukti bersalah. Kalau didunia ini ada hukum, **MENGAPA DIDALAM DIRIKU TIDAK ADA HUKUM ?** Tidak adil jika diduniaku dan diriku tidak ada hukum yang akan mengadili orang-orang yang telah hampir merusak masa depanku , diriku , dan kehidupanku. Kalau begitu, aku -  
_**- AKAN MEMBUAT HUKUM ITU SENDIRI**__**  
**__**  
KALIAN, AKAN KUHUKUM DENGAN CARAKU SENDIRI.**_

_**BALASAN YANG SETIMPAL DENGAN PERBUATAN YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN KEPADAKU.**_

_**BAHKAN LEBIH.**_

_**LEBIH !**_

_**AKU INGIN LEBIH !**_

_**AKU INGIN KALIAN LEBIH MENDERITA DARIKU !**_

_**AKU INGIN-**_  
_**KALIAN MEMBAYARNYA DENGAN NYAWA KALIAN !**_

_****_**RED JUDGE**_**  
**_

Yesung POV

Gelap. Sesak . Bau. Aku tidak suka suasana ini. Tapi ini adalah HUKUMAN untuknya. Untuk PEMBOHONG sepertinya ! Dan inilah HUKUMKU , hanya aku yang bisa mengadili mereka dengan caraku sendiri. TIDAK ADA AMPUN UNTUK ORANG-ORANG SEPERTI MEREKA.

Menghisap bau menyengat ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan untukku. Berada dalam keadaan ini, karena ini tugasku. Untuk membalaskan DENDAMKU kepada orang-orang bajingan itu. Mereka harus menggatinya ! Dengan nyawa mereka ! NYAWA MEREKA ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat mereka memohon dalam keadaan sekarat dan meminta pertolongan agar tidak DIHUKUM. Tapi, ANAK NAKAL HARUS DIHUKUM.

Aku menyeringai dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan terkutuk ini.

Kuarahkan pistol yang kupegang ditangan kiriku kearah orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya yang akhirnya mencelakai anaknya sendiri. Karena orang tua ini telah BERBOHONG kepada anaknya.

"Cih... Pak tua bodoh !"

"Ku...Kumohon jangan bunuh aku..."

"..."

"Aku masih ingin bekerja untuk keluargaku.."

"... Keluarga, hah ?...ha ?...haha... Haahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

"Kumohon.."

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA !"

DOR !

DOR ! DOR ! DOR !

Kutembakkan peluru-peluru yang ada didalam pistol ini. Bertubi-tubi menembus kepalanya. Sekarang ia tergeletak dilantai bersama dengan ceceran darahnya yang menemani mayatnya didunia.

Dasar bodoh.

Nyawa sudah diujung tanduk dia masih bisa berbohong.  
'Keluarga' katanya ? Heh ! Omong kosong. Bisa-bisanya dia telah mencelakai salah satu anggota keluarganya demi dirinya sendiri dan masih merasa tidak berdosa ? Dasar sialan. Terkutuklah kau di neraka ,pak tua !

Umpatku dalam hati.

Kutinggalkan semua alat-alat yang kugunakan untuk menghukum 'para tersangka' hari ini.

Kuraih tas ranselku yang berada diatas bangku yang sudah terkena tetesan dan cipratan darah orang-orang ini.

Aku mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu seperti biasa. Tanganku yang tadi terkena darah , telah kubersihkan.  
_  
Drrrrttt ~ Drrrrttt ~ Drrrrtt ~_

Handphoneku bergetar. Segera kuambil dari saku celanaku. Kubaca pesan yang baru masuk itu.

_To : Yesung hyung  
From : Sungmin_

**"Hyung, aku lagi di cafe tempat kita janjian malam ini. Aku bersama teman SMA ku. Akan kukenalkan dia kepadamu."**

Kubalas pesan itu dengan segera.  
Setelah membalasnya, aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke cafe yang sudah berada beberapa meter dihadapanku.

Kuraih gagang pintu kaca pada cafe itu dan membukanya, seorang _maid_ cantik langsung menyambutku dan mengucapkan _selamat datang _kepadaku.

Dimeja pojok dekat kaca jendela ada dua pria sedang berbincang-bincang dengan senangnya. Seakan-akan melepas rindu mereka yang sudah terabaikan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hei... Maaf aku terlambat..."

Kutepuk pundak dongsaengku. Sungmin.  
Ia yang menyadari keberadaanku langsung menoleh saat ditepuk dari belakang olehku.

Seperti biasa, aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Senyum yang terkesan ramah dan manis saat dipandang.

Siapa sangka kalau itu adalah-

- SENYUM PALSU.

Semenjak kejadian itu. Aku sudah tidak bisa tersenyum. Tersenyum ramah dan ikhlas.  
Bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas.

"Ayo , duduk hyung..."

"Ne...Gomawo..."

Aku duduk disebelah dongsaengku dan berhadapan dengan pria baru itu.

"Hyung , perkenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun... Teman SMA ku..., Kyunnie , ini hyung ku Kim Jong Woon , panggil saja Yesung..."

"Ne, salam kenal..."

Aku tersenyum kearahnya.  
Setelah kulihat-lihat, sepertinya dia orang baik.

"Ne,... salam kenal juga , hyung..."

Dia tersenyum lagi kearahku.  
Terasa sekali. Pancaran senyum tulus dan ikhlas itu sangat terasa hangat didada.  
Mungkin senyumanku dengan miliknya sangat jauh berbeda.

Setelah beberapa lama,kami berbincang-bincang dan memakan camilan sambil meminum minuman hangat pada malam hari yang dingin ini. Keheningan kembali meyelimuti kami.  
"Kyuhyun-ah... Apa pekerjaanmu ?"

Aku membuka percakapan baru.

"Hahaha.. Bukan pekerjaan yang spesial sih... Aku hanya seorang dokter gigi..."

"Wah, tapi itu sudah hebat untuk orang seumuranmu..."

"Kalo boleh tau, hyung pekerjaannya apa ? Kim Jong Woon ? Aku pernah mendengar nama itu dari temanku yang gemar membaca buku..."

"Hahaha... Aku penulis... Penulis novel..."

"Woaahhh ! Yang benar ?"

"Iya... Akan aku cari novel buatanmu ! Kebetulan , aku juga suka sekali novel ! Aku ingin membaca tulisanmu hyung !"

Ia sangat senang mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang penulis novel.

Aku hanya tersenyum untuk merespon kata-katanya.  
_  
_"Novel Yesung hyung itu sangat terkenal di Korea..."

Sungmin menambahkannya, membuat wajah namja yang baru kukenal itu membelalakkan mata _caramel_nya.

"Sungguh ?"

"Hahaha, Sungmin... Kau berlebihan..."

"Aku tidak berlebihan kok hyung... Itu fakta kan ?"

"Setidaknya tidak usah sampai seperti itu..."

Aku tersenyum sambil membalas perkataannya. Membuatnya merasa senyaman mungkin untuk berbicara bersama.

End of Yesung POV

Kyuhyun POV

Ia tersenyum sambil membalas perkataanku.  
Tapi.. Aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan senyumannya.  
Senyuman yang terasa sangat hambar dan dingin, tetapi tertampil dengan sangat manis dan cantik.  
Ada apa dengan senyuman orang ini ? Kalau hanya dilihat dari luar , memang sangat manis.  
Namun, kalau dirasakan.. Rasanya, itu bukanlah senyuman dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Sekarang, ia tersenyum kembali. Mata sipitnya itu bersembunyi dibalik senyuman manisnya itu. Aku sampai terpana melihatnya.

Tanpa kusadari semburat merah muda dipipiku mulai keluar tanpa pemiliknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah ? Kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa kau sakit ? Wajahmu merah.."

Mata _onyx_nya yang baru terbuka menatapku khawatir.

"A...Aniyo... Aku hanya... Aku hanya sedikit... Merasakan sesuatu..."

'Merasakan sesuatu' ? Kyuhyun pabbo ya ! Dia pasti tidak mengerti apa maksudku !

"Oh... Begitu ya... Tapi sepertinya kau tersipu malu..."

JDAR !

Kata-katanya tepat sasaran.  
Wajahku jadi memanas. OH MY ! Aku tidak boleh menyukai NAMJA !  
Apalagi dia itu hyungnya Sungmin !

"Ng... Maaf... Sungmin , Kyuhyun-ah... Aku harus merencanakan cover novel baruku, aku ada urusan setelah ini, jadi aku harus buru-buru menemui editor... Maafkan aku... Terima kasih untuk hari ini... Sampai jumpa..."

Pria berkulit putih _smooth_ itu berjalan menjauhi kami dan keluar dari cafe tempat kami berbincang bersama tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hm ?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..."

"Eh ? Silakan saja..."

"Ini... Mengenai Yesung hyung..."

"Eh ? Yesung hyung ? Dia kenapa ?"

"..."

"Minnie ?"

"Sepertinya dia... Memiliki sedikit gangguan jiwa..."

"Apa ? Tapi dia... Berperilaku seperti orang biasa..."

"Memang... Pada tingkah lakunya memang tidak ada yang berbeda dengan orang-orang normal..."

"Lalu ? Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti ini ?"

"Tingkah lakunya saat melakukan 'hukum' dalam dirinya..."

"Hukum ? Dalam diri ? Apa maksudnya ?"

"Dia selalu menghukum orang-orang yang menurutnya bersalah..."

"Hah ?"

"Dengan caranya sendiri..."

"Lalu ? Caranya sendiri ?"

"Ya..."

"Seperti apa ?"

"..."

"Sungmin ?"

"Dia... Akan menyiksa orang-orang itu sampai mati..."

Wajahku langsung memucat karena mendengar perkataan Sungmin.  
Aku memandang tidak percaya. 'Tidak mungkin.. Yesung hyung bukanlah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti itu'.

Perlahan cairan bening turun menuruni lekak likuk bentuk pipi Sungmin.  
Sungmin menangis. Menangisi kelakuan kakaknya yang sudah seperti orang gila saat memberi HUKUMAN PADA ANAK NAKAL.

"Minnie..."

"Hiks... Aku nggak mau ada orang yang tau akan hal ini... Aku nggak mau kakakku dibenci dan dijatuhkan kedalam penjara atau dihukum mati... Aku nggak mau Kyuhyun-ah..."

Sungmin meluapkan perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia tak mau kakaknya mengalami kejadian yang pahit lagi. Seperti masa lalu yang mereka alami.

__FLASHBACK_

Yesung POV

_"Umma ! Appa !"_

Aku hanya bisa memandangi puing-puing rumahku yang terlahap habis oleh api merah sambil menggendong adik kecilku. Sungmin.  
Merah. Semuanya merah. Merah darah. Semuanya. Tenggelam kedalamnya.

"Umma...Appa..."

Sungmin terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia masih lemas karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Asap dari api yang membakar rumahku... Kehidupanku... Dan... Orangtuaku...

Kupeluk adik kecilku yang berada dalam gendonganku. Tubuhku bergetar , sedikit terisak. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku sembunyikan dari adik kecilku.

"Mianhae... Sungmin... Hyung mu ini... Tidak bisa melindungimu dari para bajingan itu..."

Aku menangis dalam pelukkan adikku yang masih terengah-engah karena asap dari api itu.

"Siapa yang bajingan huh ?"

Dua pria menjambak rambutku dengan kasar dan menarik Sungmin agar menjauh dariku.

"Kau tau , kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, keluarga kalian akan menghancurkanku ! Jadi kalian lebih baik aku hancurkan disini ! Tapi aku berbaik hati padamu , bocah ! Aku akan merawatmu dan adik kesayangan mu itu !"

Lalu pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambutku dengan kasar. Sesekali terasa perih pada kulit kepalaku setelah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Oh iya... Dan satu lagi !"

Pria itu membalikkan badannya. Menatapku tajam. Meraih kerah bajuku dengan kasar.

"Jangan coba-coba melawanku.. Bocah sialan !"

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari bajuku dengan cara yang sangat tidak terhormat.

"Jika kau berani macam-macam... Kubunuh kau, bocah !"

Ia mengancamku.  
**_BENCI ! BENCI ! BENCI !_**  
**_AKU BENCI DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI ! AKU BENCI KALAU ADA ORANG YANG MELUKAI ADIKKU, SUNGMIN._**  
**_AKU BENCI-_**  
**_-_**

_**ORANG YANG MENGHANCURKAN KEHIDUPANKU.**_

_"Bawa kedua anak itu"_

Kemudian ada beberapa orang membawa kami masuk kedalam suatu tempat yang sempit dan pengap. Hanya ada sedikit oksigen yang dapat kami hirup. Mungkin tak cukup untuk kami berdua. Lalu benda yang membawa kami bergerak. Benda apa ini ? Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa takut sambil mendekap adik kecilku. Sungmin.

Rasa sesak menyerang bagian dadaku. Sepertinya ini adalah efek dari terlalu banyak menghirup asap tebal itu. Tapi... Kalau tidak seperti ini, adikku tak akan bisa terselamatkan dari dalam kobaran api yang sangat besar itu. Walaupun Sungmin selamat. Tetap ada rasa sangat menyesal dalam hatiku. 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Umma dan Appa saat mereka masih terlelap dikamarnya ?'. Karena aku berfikir kalau mereka sudah keluar dari rumah saat api itu mengamuk dan membabi buta melahap semuanya dalam sekejap.

"Mianhae...Jeongmal mianhae... Umma...Appa..."

Aku berusaha mengungkapkan kata-kataku untuk Umma dan Appa ku. Karena sesak, aku hanya bisa berbisik dalam isakanku yang makin menjadi-jadi. Lama kelamaan aku merasa mataku sangat berat dan pusing kembali menghantam kepalaku. Gelap.

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Aku tak sadarkan diri.

_****__Saat aku terbangun, tempatku berada sekarang ini persis sekali seperti gudang.  
Tak ada tempat tidur, lemari pakaian , atau fasilitas lainnya.  
Disini hanya ada pecahan kaca , tumpukkan kayu yang sudah lapuk dimakan rayap, kain-kain bekas, dll.  
Menjijikan. Tempat ini menjijikkan._

Tiba-tiba seorang pria membuka pintu ruangan dimana aku berada sekarang. Dan menarikku keluar secara paksa dan menghempaskanku ke lantai dengan kasarnya.

Lalu pria yang kemarin mengancamku datang menghampiriku yang tergeletak lemas diatas lantai yang dingin.  
Ia menyeringai kearahku. Licik. Itu seringaian paling licik yang pernah aku lihat. Menjijikan.

"Kau sudah bangun, bocah ? Bagaimana kamar barumu ? Ayo... Katakan kalau kau menyukainya..."

Aku menggeleng pelan menandakan kalau aku tidak menyukainya. Karena itu menjijikan. Semua yang berada disini menjijikan !

"Apa ? Jadi aku tidak menyukainya ya ? Cepat katakan kalau kau menyukainya , bocah !"

BUGH !

Pria itu menendang perutku dengan sangat keras.  
Terus menerus. Sampai aku mengangguk lemah menandakan kalau aku menyukai ruangan terkutuk itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Bagus... Bocah pintar..."

Ia membelai pelan kepalaku yang sudah tergeletak diatas lantai dengan lemas. Setelah menerima semua perlakuan kasarnya padaku, sekarang tubuhku seperti tak merasakan apa-apa, lemas. Sangat lemas. Perlahan belaian itu berubah menjadi jambakkan yang membuat seluruh kulit kepalaku terasa perih.

"U...Ukh..."

Rintihku menahan jeritan.  
Sakit.  
Tubuhku sakit diperlakukan seperti ini.  
Sakit.  
Hatiku sakit diperlakukan seperti ini..  
Hatiku sakit karena haga diriku diinjak-injak oleh mereka..  
Mereka para bajingan.

"Akhirnya kau mau mengeluarkan suaramu juga,bocah ! Sekarang aku tanya, apa kau masih ingin hidup ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jawab aku, bocah.."

"..."

"JAWAB AKU !"

"..."

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu... Akan aku buat kau tidak bisa bicara lagi !"

Pria itu langsung mengeluarkan pisau lipat miliknya dari saku celananya. Ia meraih wajahku dengan kasar.

"Buka mulutmu !"

Aku terdiam sambil memejamkan mata. Aku takut. Takut kalau aku tak bisa berbicara lagi. Aku takut kalau aku tidak akan bisa bernyanyi lagi.  
SRAAATTT !

Sebuah baretan dipipiku terukir dengan indahnya sambil dihiasi oleh cairan merah yang mulai keluar dengan bebas.

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam, kau mati bocah ! Lebih baik kalau kau diam dan menjadi budakku ! Kalau tidak... Adikmu juga tak akan selamat... Ingat itu !"

'Adikmu juga tak akan selamat'.  
Dia mengancamku dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Tidak. Sungmin bukanlah boneka. Adikku bukanlah boneka bernyawa yang bisa dimanfaatkannya sebagai sandera.  
Jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Sungmin-

_**- AKU AKAN MEMUTAR BALIKKAN FAKTA INI**_

DAN AKAN MENJADIKKANMU SAMPAH YANG SUDAH TAK BISA DIDAUR ULANG

INGAT ITU , PAK TUA !

Sudah 2 tahun aku menjalani kehidupan keras ini bersama adikku. Aku sudah tak tahan melihat adikku terus-menerus disiksa, dilecehkan , dan diperlakukan layaknya bukan manusia.  
Aku tidak terima.  
Dia saudaraku satu-satunya didunia ini.  
Para bajingan itu tak bisa berbuat seenaknya.  
Akan kubalas semua perbuatan mereka.

_**SEKARANG.**_

Pada malam harinya, dimana orang-orang sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Aku menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar si bandot tua itu.  
Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kuambil pisau buah yang berada diatas meja kecil disamping kasurnya. Aku sudah bersiap untuk menempatkan pisau ini, pada tempat semestinya. Pada jantung pak tua ini.

JLEB !

Aku menusuknya.  
Darah yang sudah tak suci itu menyembur keluar dan mengenai seluruh tubuhku.  
Sesaat kemudian seorang wanita murahan yang terbaring disamping bandot tua ini berteriak karena kaget melihat 'majikan'nya sudah terkulai tak bernyawa.  
Orang seisi rumah langsung menghampiri kamar terkutuk ini.  
Sial. Malam ini akan banyak korban disini.

Umpatku sambil melakukan hal yang sama.

_**KEPADA MEREKA SEMUA.**_

Mentari sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan dengan segera menggantikan sang dewi malam yang telah mendominasi kekuasaan pada malam hari.

Dengan segera Sungmin terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia masih berada di kamar terkutuk itu dan terkejut melihat tak ada orang yang biasa menemaninya tidur. Yesung. Kemana Yesung ?

Sungmin langsung berlari keluar ruangan itu dan mencari Yesung keseluruh ruangan.

Saat sampai ruangan didekat ruang tamu, Sungmin mendengar jeritan seorang namja.

"GYAAAAAA ! JANGAN BUNUH AKU !"

"..."

"KUMOHON ! AAAA-"

Kriiieeeettt

Suara pintu terbuka perlahan sungguh membuat kaki Sungmin lemas. Apa kakaknya juga telah diperlakukan seperti itu ? Apa... Yesung sudah mati ?  
Sungmin jatuh terduduk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pintu ruangan itu.

Seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan lebar memastikan kalau ia tak salah lihat.

Yesung.

Ia keluar dengan tubuh bermandikan darah. Darah para bajingan itu.

"Pagi... Sungmin..."

Ia tersenyum hangat kearah Sungmin , menunjukkan senyuman manis yang ditunjukkan untuk adik kesayangannya.  
Ia buang pisau dan alat-alat lain yang ada ditangannya dengan segera dan langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"H..Hyung ?"

"Hm ?"

"Kau yang melaku...kan nya ?"

"Ya..."

"Tapi..."

"Kita bebas... Kita bisa melanjutkan hidup seperti anak-anak lainnya... Aku akan mencari uang sambil bersekolah... Kau cukup balajar dengan benar , ne ?"

"Hiks... Hyung... Terima kasih sudah...Hiks... Seperti ini... Untukku...Hiks..."

"Hahaha... Apa pun akan aku lakukan demi adikku satu-satunya didunia ini..."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

NORMAL POV

Kyuhyun hanya membeku tak percaya kalau Yesung rela melakukan hal seperti itu. Hanya demi adik satu-satunya. Dia membunuh semua orang didalam rumah itu.  
Dan... Kejadian itu merubah kebiasaannya... Kebiasaannya yang suka 'menghukum' seseorang yang dianggapnya salah.

"Hiks... Aku gak mau ,Kyu..."

"Ye.. Yeah aku juga tak ingin sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan menimpa hyungmu..."

Tanpa kami sadari, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan cafe ini tidak 24 jam dan akan segera tutup.

Kami langsung membayar makanan dan minuman yang kami pesan tadi dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kami berjalan sambil berbincang sebentar, saat tiba di pertigaan perumahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpisah dan saling mengucapkan selamat malam.  
Walau ahirnya kini mereka dekat kembali, dan rumah merekapun tak terlalu jauh, hanya berbeda 2 blok saja. Sekarang Kyuhyun merasa... Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam... Ia ingin membuat Yesung sadar kembali. Dan mencari tau apa penyebab timbulnya kebiasaan terkutuk itu. _Psychopath_. Yesung telah menjadi _Psychopath_.

'Aku akan mencobanya ! Itu pasti !' Kyuhyun bertekad dalam hatinya sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumah barunya.

"Aku pulang..."

Seorang namja cantik dengan rambut hitam lebat memasuki rumahnya.

"Sungmin ?"

Ia memanggil adiknya. Tiba-tiba diambang pintu Sungmin berdiri dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hiks...Hiks... Hyung..."

"Waeyo , Minnie ?"

Mata _onyx _itu menatap sang dongsaeng nya dengan heran.

"Cukup... Hentikan permainan gila yang ada didalam pikiran hyung !"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Berhentilah menghakimi orang-orang yang menurut hyung bersalah ! Please hyung... jangan bunuh lebih banyak orang lagi..."

"..."

Namja cantik itu terdiam dan menunduk menutupi ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

Tubuh Yesung sedikit bergetar.

Didalam tundukannya ia mengeluarkan seringaian liciknya. Dan menahan tawa. Apa yang ia tertawakan sebenarnya ? Perkataan adiknya ? _Molla_.

"Haha..."  
Sungmin terkejut melihat reaksi hyungnya atas perkataannya barusan.

"Hyung ?"

"Hahaha..."

"Aku serius ! Jagan membunuh lag-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yesung memotongnya dengan tawa yang keras dan bebas. Seperti tanpa beban. Ia menganggap enteng perkataan adiknya. 'Dia benar-benar sudah gila' pikir Sungmin terhadap kakaknya sendiri.

"-ha..."

Akhirnya tawaan itu terhenti. Dan Yesung langsung memasang ekspresi dinginnya.

"Mereka yang menghancurkan masa lalu kita..."

"Tapi-"

"Mereka harus mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal"

"Hyung-"

"Mereka harus mati ! Mereka telah membunuh Umma dan Appa ! Apa salahnya aku membunuh orang-orang seperti mereka ,Sungmin ?"

Ia menatapku tajam sambil tersenyum. Senyuman gila. Senyuman orang yang sudah kehilangan semua kewarasannya. Senyum _PSYCHOPATH_.

"Hyung !"

GREP !

"Tenanglah... Kau akan aman... Aku akan melindungimu sebisaku , dan menghindarkanmu dari para bajingan itu, okay ?"

Ia memelukku erat.  
Aku merasa aneh dengan kehangatan seorang Kim Jong Woon yang kukenal sebagai kakakku. Tak seperti biasanya pelukkan seorang kakak seperti ini.

Hangat , nyaman , aman dan menenangkan.

Itulah rasanya dipeluk saudara satu-satunya.

-tapi, kini rasanya berbeda.

Dingin , kaku , takut dan tidak menyenangkan.

Itulah yang aku rasakan saat dipeluk oleh kakakku sekarang. Yang telah berubah.

"Kakak pasti akan membasmi mereka... Karena mereka adalah hama yang mengganggu hidup kita... Dan telah membunuh Umma dan Appa..."

Ia tersenyum dingin sambil menatap kearahku.

"Hyung... Kau mengerikan..."

"Apa ?"

"Kau bukan hyungku Kim Jong Woon yang dulu ! Kau monster ! Kakakku bukanlah mesin pembunuh !"

"..."

"Kembalikan Kim Jong Woon yang dulu !"

"Aku Kim Jong Woon..."

"Bukan ! Kau buka Kim Jong Woon kakakku !"

Disela pertengkaran kami, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya ? Sebentar !"

Sungmin berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan membukakan pintunya. Seseoang yang baru saja melepas rindu dengannya itu berdiri diambang pintu.

"Hm... Selamat malam... Apa aku mengganggu ?"

"Kyu... Ti..Tidak kok... Ayo masuk... Diluar dingin..."

"Terimakasih..."

Kami berdua masuk kedalam rumah besar yang terawat dengan rapi. Hangat. Rasanya hangat tetapi hampa. Nyaman namun menakutkan.  
Apa karena rumah ini sepi ? Padahal hubungan kakak beradik disini sangat baik. Tetapi sama sekali tak kurasakan keharmonisan yang tersirat didalam rumah besar ini.

Kutatap seorang namja yang lebih tua dariku sedang menggunakan pakaian yang belum ia ganti tadi dan sekarang ia sedang menonton sebuah acara talkshow ditelevisi.

"Annyeong..."

Sapaku sambil membungkukkan badad kearahnya.

"Hm ? Eh ? Kyuhyun-ah ? Ada apa kau kemari ? Ingin menginap kah ?"

"Hm.. Sepertinya begitu.. Karena aku sendiri dirumah, tadinya aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar,... Tapi hari sudah larut malam... Maaf merepotkan..."

"Anni... Aniyo... Sungmin tidak akan kesepian kalau ada kau kan Kyuhyun-ah ?"

"Hahaha.. Semoga saja hyung..."

"Kalau kau tidak membawa pakaian, kau bisa pakai pakaianku... Kurang lebih ukurannya sama... Anggap saja rumah sendiri"

Sungmin mengambilkan beberapa pakaian untuk Kyuhyun pakai saat berganti nanti. Pakaian Yesung yang kira-kira tak kekecilan untuknya.

"Ah, Gomawo Sungmin-ah..."

"Ne... Ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa mendadak datang kesini ? Ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Aku ingin menyelidiki tingkah laku hyungmu..."  
"Begitu... Dia seperti biasa kok... Hanya saja saat 'menghukum' lah kegilaannya dimulai"

"Hm... Aku mengerti..."

Aku memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Dan dari sikapnya barusan... Aku sama sekali tak berpikiran kalau ia adalah seorang _Psychopath_. Ia sangat ramah. Dan baik terhadap semuanya. Apa nya yang salah ?

Kulihat, ia membuka jendela besar disamping sofa nyaman nan empuk itu, membiarkan angin malam membelai rambut hitam lebat miliknya. Membuat yang empunya menikmati setiap sentuhan sang angin yang mendominasi keadaan malam hari.

Entah sejak kapan , aku terpaku melihatnya.  
Ditambah lagi, tubuhnya diterpa sinar bulan purnama yang menghiasi bumi bersama bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dilangit kelam yang luas.  
Dia terlihat sangat menawan. Ah ! Lupakan ! Tujuanku kemari, bukan untuk mengaguminya ! Tapi untuk menyelidiki dan memperhatikannya.

"Waeyo ? Kyuhyun-ah ?"

"M..Mwo ? Ah, hahahaha tidak apa-apa hyung.."

"Kemarilah..."

"Eh ?"

"Dari sini, pemandangannya terlihat sangat cantik..."

Sungmin yang berada disebelahku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku rasa, jika mengenalnya lebih dalam, adalah cara terbaik untuk penyelidikkanmu..."

"Ne.."

Lalu aku pun menghampirinya yang sedang berada didepan jendela besar itu.  
Ia menoleh kearahku dengan wajah hangat. Tersenyum hangat, namun dari senyuman itu terasa ada yang kurang. Apa itu ? Aku akan mengetahuinya nanti.

Ia mulai membuka percakapan. Sekarang, diruangan ini hanya tinggal kami berdua. Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu.

"Tak kusangka, kau lebih tinggi dariku Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Ahahaha... Sepertinya badanku terlalu tinggi ya ?"

"Aniyo... Aku yang pendek... Hahaha"

"Tidak kok... Tapi aku suka badan hyung kok !"

"Eh ?"

"A..Anu maksudnya... Kau selalu tapil cool... itu maksudnya"

"? Hahaha... Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Ne..."

"Sudah ngantuk ?"

"Sepertinya... Hyung ?"

"Hahaha sepertinya juga..."

Sementara keheningan menyelimuti kami. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Yesung menutup jendela besar itu.

"Its time for sleep..."

"Eh ? Ne..."

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri..."

"Ne... hahaha"

Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman.  
'Senyuman yang menghanyutkanku kedalam sungai imajinasiku. Imajinasi mengenai dirinya yang selalu membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Detak jantungku jadi tak stabil saat bersamanya.'  
Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati

Aku beranjak dari tempat itu, menuju sebuah ruangan dengan tempat tidur berukuran King Bed didalamnya. Kurebahkan diriku dan membuka gerbang menuju alam mimpiku.

-Morning-

Dimeja makan yang sangat besar ini, hanya ada kami ber-tiga. Aku, Sungmin dan 'dia'.  
Namja cantik yang,... ah ! intinya aku suka melihat dia ! Aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini ? Halah ! Lupakan !

Yesung melihat Kyu bengong saat sarapan bersama.

"Waeyo , Kyuhyun-ah ?"

"E-eh.. Anu... Ahaha... A-Aniyo... Aku hanya-"

"Sarapan buatanku tidak enak ya ? Mianhae ne.. Aku memang tidak pandai memasak..."

"Aniyo... Enak kok... Aku suka... Hanya saja... Aku memang suka bengong seperti itu... Hahaha.. Mianhae..."

"Ne... Aku mengerti..."

Lagi-lagi Yesung membalasnya dengan senyuman.  
Kyu terus menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip se-detikpun. Tak ingin melewatkan saat-saat seperti ini.

Karena merasa terus dipandangi, Yesung melihat kearah yang memeperhatikan. Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo Kyuhyun-ah ? Ada sesuatu diwajahku ?"

Yesung bertanya sambil menempelkan tangan mungilnya dipipinya yang seputih susu itu.

"A-aniyo...hyung... Mianhae.."

Samar-samar Yesung melihat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi namja yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kau tersipu, Kyuhyun-ah ?"

"E-eh ? T..Tidak-hyung..."

Kyuhyun mulai gugup. 'What should I dooo ?' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Dia menyadarinya Kyuhyuuunnn ! Paboya !' Kyuhyun terus-terusan menyalahkan insting lelaki nya (?) *apaansih* yang telah membuat nya gelagapan didepan orang yang 'dikagumi'nya.

Saat pulang dari Rumah Sakit , Sungmin menjemputku dan mengajakku untuk menginap lagi.  
Padahal... Yesung hyung bersikap seperti orang sewajarnya saja... Tidak ada yang janggal dari tingkah lakunya.

"Kyunnie..."

"Hm ?"

"Menginaplah lagi dirumahku..."

"Mwo ? Hhahaha... Maaf, sebaiknya tidak usah... Aku takut merepotkanmu..."

"Aniyo... Kau tidak merepotkanku, Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hahhh... Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Kau pakai saja bajuku dulu..."

"Ne... Hahaha"

Setibanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun didepan gerbang rumah dan halaman yang luas, terdengar suara jeritan seorang namja dan yeoja. Jeritan yang sangat menyengat. Memohon. Dan meminta ampun.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari memasuki taman dan mencari darimana asal suara tersebut.

"Kyu !"

"Kau cari dibelakang rumah, Sungmin !"

"N..Ne.."

Saat Kyuhyun sampai didepan gudang yang tak terpakai disebelah taman , ia mendengar suara jeritan yeoja yang makin menjadi-jadi.

KYAAAAAAAAA ! ! !

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu gudang itu dengan paksa karena terkunci. Ia gunakan segala benda yang ada untuk membukanya.  
BRAAAAKKK !

Pintu dibuka dengan paksa oleh Kyuhyun.

"Nona, apa kau tida-"

Bau menyengat, udara yang sesak ,dan.. Pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan dada.  
Ia melihat wanita itu tewas dihadapannya dengan tangan yang terpotong dan pisau yang menancap dikepalanya. Darah yeoja itu berceceran dimana-mana, sedangkan si namja.. Mungkin suami yeoja ini... Sudah terbunuh karena dipenggal menggunakan kampak.

Siapa yang tega melakukan hal keji seperti ini ?

Kulihat sosok yang bermandikan cairan merah kental diterpa sinar bulan yang menyinari malam, memperjelas siluet tubuhnya.

"H...Hyung ?"

"..."

Ia berbalik dan menatapku tajam. Dengan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

"Apa kau suka hukum ku, Kyuhyun-ah ?"

"Hyung..."

Yesung tersenyum kearahnya sambil menenteng kampak yang ia gunakan untuk memenggal si namja dan bersimbah darah.

"Hyung.. Bohong... Ini... Ini gila !"

"Waeyo, Kyu ?"

"Hyung yang kukenal , bukanlah seorang Psychopath !"

"Tapi ini kenyataannya kan ?"

"TIDAK !"

Dari kejauhan Sungmin menghampiri gudang.

"Kyuuu !"

Sungmin berada didepan gudang, dan mencium bau menyengat itu. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat hyungnya sendiri telah membunuh sepasang suami istri.

"Hyung..."

"Waeyo Minnie ?"

GREP !

Sungmin memeluk Yesung sambil memohon untuk mengakhiri semua aksi gilanya.

"Cukup hyung... Aku bilang cukup ! Sudah cukup ! Aku ga mau Hyung kayak gini terus ! Kita sudah merubah kehidupan kita, hyung ! Please ! Jangan membunuh orang lagi..."

"Walaupun kehidupan kita sudah berubah, apa luka dihatiku sudah berubah juga, Minnie ? Umma... dan Appa... Dibunuh oleh manusia-manusia seperti mereka !"

Yesung melemparkan kampaknya kearah kepala namja yang sudah tergeletak dilantai dan bersimbah darah, sehingga kampak itu menancap dikepala namja yang tergeletak itu.

"Kumohon hyung... Berhentilah...Kasihan Sungmin..."

Sekarang, Kyukyun ingin sekali mendekap namja berdarah dingin dihadapannya dan menyadarkannya untuk kembali seperti semula.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sungmin... Mianhae..."

**To Be Continue**


End file.
